Salvation
by Megf2300
Summary: S9 What if Clark said goodbye to Lois in a different way in Salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Clark stared at Lois, not really knowing how to say what he needed. He bounced with the idea of telling her his secret, but how could he tell her and take it away like that. And now he was; everything he rehearsed was out the window. "My whole life has been full of relationships that have ended too soon. And when I went away last fall, Lois I felt so lost." He turned away from Lois, mimicking how he felt." But when I came back to the bullpen, you were there waiting for me. You jumped out of your seat and you threw your arms around me and the way your eyes sparkled when you smiled, I knew." A small smile was brought to both of their faces as Clark retold the memory. "I just knew you were the one I always needed. And I needed you to know that." He hoped that was good enough, but when all he got back was a blank stare, he asked, "What is it?"

"Now Lois was the one that didn't know what to say. "Perry White, he offered me a job at the foreign desk in Kenya."

Clark looked away. Maybe this is for the best. "That's great, congratulations."

""I'm not sure if I'm going." Does he really want me to go?

"Well Lois, your career is so important to you. What would make you stay?"

Was he crazy or just dumb? "For you. I would stay for you. Clark as important as my career is to me, you are more important. I would give up Africa to be with you. Clark, I don't know if you realized this but I'm in lo—"

Before Lois could finish Clark was right in front of her, kinda invading her personal space if she wanted to maintain her composure, silencing her with a finger to her lips. Clark knew what she was going to say. Ever since he kissed her in the bullpen it was all he ever wanted to hear from her. But he couldn't hear it now.

"Lois please don't." His eye begged her. Clark moved his hands down to her shoulders.

"Clark I'm trying to tell you I lo—".

He once again cut her off with his words, "I know. It's just if you say it, I'm not going to be able to do what I have to do." How could he when there was a woman like Lois Lane lo—ing, you. Even in his head Clark couldn't think of it.

"What do you have to do?"

Clark still couldn't tell her.

"Come on," Silence, "I need you to be honest with me."

"I think you leaving Metropolis is the best thing for you right now." Clark took her into a hug. "Just know that wherever you are I will be watching over you, I will be thinking of you."

It cut into Lois like a hot knife.

"I'm sorry, I should go." It came out as a whisper because that's all Lois had the strength to do.

Clark saw Lois on the verge of tears. And it killed him that he was the reason for that. On one hand maybe it was better if he left with Lois mad at him. Maybe it would make it easier somehow. But for a second, all Clark wanted to do was be selfish. He didn't want his last memory of Lois to be one of her in tears.

"Lois was about to reach her car when she felt her arm being tugged. Clark was right behind her. "Lois I—" That was all he said before he crashed his lips onto hers. One hand went to her neck, the other to her waist pulling her close. He could feel the shock running through her and the hesitancy as she had her hands on his chest. Clark thought she was trying to push him away. But when she opened her mouth the tiniest bit, Clark took full advantage. He needed this woman. Soon Lois couldn't help herself and she grasped on to his coat pulling him even closer. Lois' hands moved from his chest to grip onto his hair. Clark took a step forward and Lois found herself pinned between Clark and her car. Lois moved her leg up and Clark grabbed it for support. He needed this woman. The kissed became more intense and before Lois knew it Clark lifted her up and started toward the house. She began to kiss his neck as be opened the door. Clark dropped her down as soon as they were inside. He needed this woman. Quickly they shed their jackets and moved up the stairs finally reaching his bedroom. As they continued to undress Lois felt her back hit the mattress and Clark climbed on top of her. They both tried to control their breathing as they took a second to realize what was about to happen. Clark smiled with sad eyes as he took her in. Hair laying haphazardly on his pillow. Eyes hazy with lust. Lips swollen. The unsteady breath of her chest wrapped in a black lace bra. He needed this woman.

"I need you, Clark."

Lois awoke an hour later to a cold bed. She sat up smiling remembering what happened there not too long ago. She wondered where the culprit to her happiness went when she found a note on the dresser next to her.

"Her smile faded when all it said was "I'm sorry."

Clark's last thought before he ascended to another world with the Kryptonians was of Lois.

Hope you like it, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark knew he was someplace cold. Not that he could really feel the cold, he still knew what cold felt like, if that makes any sense. And that was what was weird. He spent the last five years in the heat. A place with two red suns that bared down during the day leaving him powerless and tired. Now the heat was gone Clark felt a rejuvenation coursing through his body. Where am I? The last thing Clark remembered was fighting Godfrey. Godfrey? A disciple of darkside.

"You will never win Clark." Came a voice. Clark lunged for him, but before he could reach Godfrey was gone.

Clark took a second to look around where he was. He was on top of a building. He could hear the faint sound of cars and traffic below. That means he is in a city. Then he looked across the skyline and there it was. The daily planets spinning globe. Am I really home?

Clark superspeed to the one thing that remained constant throughout his life. The farm. Clark opened the kitchen door. And there she was standing at the sink doing dished.

"Mom?"

Martha turned at the sound of her name. "Clark!" She shrieked and ran up to Clark taking him in an embrace.

"I've missed you so much Mom?"

"Are you hungry? How are you here? I'll make you some food." Martha made her way to the refrigerator and began pulling everything out that she could find.

"Mom I'm okay."

Martha made her way back to Clark giving him another hug. "I'm just so happy that you are back."

As Martha began to make a feast of food for Clark she filled him in on her last years in the senate and how now she is back on the farm for good. Clark told her what is was like on the new Krypton and how there was now peace between them. He told her how this darkness descended upon them this past year but was able to force it someplace else and somehow in that he was transported back.

"Do you know where this Darkside went?"

"No, but when I came back one of his disciples was with me. He vanished before I could get to him. I am worried that I only just brought him here."

"You fought him before and you will fight him again."

"Thanks Mom. I can't believe it's been five years. How is Chloe and Lo-Lois?"

"You should have them tell you themselves." She knew where her son's priorities were. "Lois is still at the Daily Planet; she usually gets off around this time?"

Clark walking into the doors of the Daily Planet and made his way to his old desk. The pace of the bullpen hadn't changed over that past years. But what did change was Lois' desk. Instead of the usual clutter it looked like the color pink threw up on it.

A small blond women saw Clark by her desk. "Hi, I'm Kat, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Lois Lane."

"To bad you weren't looking for me." She winked at him. "Lois moved to the tenth floor a couple years ago."

"Thank you, Kat."

"If you ever need anything let me know."

Clark made his way to the elevator. He was about to see Lois. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her. Would she be mad or happy when she saw him? Did Chloe tell her what happened to him. Did she still have feeling for him? Was she seeing someone now?

The elevator dinged signaling that he arrived to the tenth floor. Clark stepped out but not before bumping into someone.

"Clark is that you?"

"Perry?"

"Great Cesars ghost! That is you, come into my office to catch up."

"Well Perry, I'm trying to find-."

"Come on boy."

Clark followed Perry to his office and each took a seat.

"How have you been Clark. I'm disappointed you haven't been writing for the past couple of years. I've read your stuff, its good. Especially the stuff with Lois."

"I've been gone for a while."

"Well if you plan to be back for good, I have a positon available with your name on it."

"You would hire me? Just like that?"

"Yes I would Clark, I believe I owe you one, remember? And there is a catch, I want you to partner with Lois. Let me get her in here, hang on." Perry threw up a finger telling him to give him a second. He pressed a button on his phone. "Lane my office now." He waited a second. "Now!"

His heart beat picked up. Perry's door opened and here she was. Lois hadn't even aged a day. Her hair was still dark and curled, maybe a little shorter than he remembers. She wore a dark navy suit with a pencil skirt. He was still mesmerized by how long her legs were.

"What do you want Perry, I was just on my way out?"

"I want you to meet your new partner."

"I don't need a new—." Lois wasn't even paying attention to the other occupant to the room up until now. Clark stood up and took a step towards her. He was about to say something when she slapped him on his cheek. Lois was out the door so fast Clark would of thought she was the one with superspeed.

"I take it you two had a falling out I was unaware of?"

"You could say that." Clark rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt, it burned.

"Well you better go make it better before you start on Monday. Okay? Go to HR in the morning and they will have everything ready for you."

"Thank you, Perry."

Lois was angry. Frustrated. Infuriated. Happy? He was in the same room as her. After five years of being mad and hurt all she did was slap him. Lois always thought about what she would do if she did end up seeing him again. And it ranged from yelling, hitting, jabbing kryptonite down his throat, kissing him, other physical things that they never did while they were together. But she never expected to see him ever again. What do I do?

After Clark exited Perry's office he tried to track Lois down, but was unsuccessful. He needed to talk to her. Clark called his mom to get her new address. Clark was able to find her building and knocked on her door.

Thank god Chloe is here. Lois went to her door and closed it again as soon as she saw Clark.

"Lois, please open up, I need to talk to you." Nothing. "I'm sorry."

Lois whipped open the door. "You're sorry. You're sorry. You don't get to say 'I'm sorry' anymore Clark." She poked him every time in the chest to get her point across. "You left five years ago. You left me. You left us. Did you like I couldn't handle it." Lois was yelling and pacing now. "Was I not strong enough to know? Did you think I would go tell the world your secret? I thought we could trust each other. I loved you." Lois was now standing in front of him on the verge of tears.

Clark didn't know why he did what he did. Maybe because he wanted to get rid of her hurt. Or maybe because he finally heard her say I love you. But he grabbed her arms and brought his lips to hers. It was five years of pent up want and need. Of hurt and aggression. Clark expected another slap again, but she was the one that pulled him closer and closed the door. Lois pulled at his hair trying to hurt him with no avail. She forced her tongue into his mouth and jumped onto him. He caught her easily and brought her to the kitchen island and set her down, stepping into her legs. Lois didn't know why she was doing this. She needed to stop. It wasn't just about her anymore. But hands continued to grab and lips continued to smack.

They were so into what was happening they didn't hear the door open again.

"O my god!" Chloe said.

"Mommy, I thought you said we weren't allowed on the counters?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry about that version here you go! Thank you, everyone, for the lovely comments. They make me want to write more. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
 _  
Previously on Salvation:_  
 _  
They were so into what was happening they didn't hear the door open again._

 _"O my god!" Chloe said._

 _"Mommy, I thought you said we weren't allowed on the counters?"_

Chapter 3

Lois pushed Clark away and jumped off the counter. _Holy crap!_ There standing in her doorway was her cousin Chloe and her 4-year-old daughter. It wasn't really a surprise. Lois knew Chloe was going to pick up her daughter from daycare and bring her home for family night. But the real kicker was Clark. She was just kissing him. _Holy crap!_ Lois looked over at him. He stood there with tussled hair and a blank stare watching the young girl. Clark isn't an idiot; he must know now. _Holy crap what do I say?_ Luckily Chloe helped her out.

"Clark? How?" Chloe made her way to him and brought him in for a big hug. Clark reciprocated the hug from his best friend but eyes remained on the little girl as she made her way to Lois.

The little girl tugged on her skirt. She asked her mom to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. "Is that my daddy?"

As if knowing Clark was using his super hearing, she looked at him and nodded.

Clark kneeled down next to her. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Ella Martha Lane Kent. Mommy says I have and extra name because I am extra special."

"Your mother is right. I'm Clark, I mean I am your dad."

"I know mommy and grandma show me pictures of you. They said you were left to save the world."  
Clark looked to Lois, who definitely now had tears in her eyes. "I did, but now I am back." He took his daughter in for a hug. "And I am never leaving you again, Okay."

"Okay, Daddy. Do you want to see my room?"

He looked to Lois again and she nodded. "Ya."

Ella took her dad's hand and lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

-

Chloe had so many questions to ask Clark but understood he was needed somewhere else at the time. So she turned to Lois, who is the seconds that Clark walked away, had made her way into the kitchen and started to pull out pans and pots.

"Lois." She was muttering incoherently. "Lois!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really Chloe."

"How is he here?"

"I don't know." Lois made her way to the kitchen table to sit down. "We never really got to the whole Houdini escape from another world part. We haven't really even talked at all. I mean I yelled a little bit, but then." She shuttered remembering what happened on the counter. "And then you walked in."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. We should of never-."

Lois was cut off by her apartment door opening again. "Sorry, I had some car seat problems." Said Oliver Queen caring a baby.

"Uncle Ollie!" Ella came running up to her uncle.

Oliver tussled the girl's hair. "Hey munchkin, how are you?"

"I'm good! Mommy, can Daddy stay for dinner?"

"Sure thing honey," Lois replied. Ella went running back to her room to tell her father the good news.

Oliver gave the baby to Chloe. "Daddy?" He questioned turning to Lois.

Before Lois could answer. "Oliver." It was Clark.

"Clark?" Oliver reached into the baby bag that he was still holding and brought out a small crossbow aiming it at him. "Who are you?"

"Oliver it's me." Clark took a step forward but retreated when Oliver signaled him to stay.

"It's okay Oliver. It's Clark." Lois said coming up to his side and putting her arm on his.

"How do you know?"

"I know." Oliver looked between the two. He hesitated for a moment before lowering his weapon. He trusted Lois.  
Clark came up to Oliver and the two shook hands. "How the hell are you here?"

"I think that is a question we are all dying to know?" Piped up Chloe from the table still holding her son.

Clark came to the table and Lois brought some coffee for everyone. He began telling them the story of what happened over the past five years. He told them how when they reached New Krypton they set up cities and government like the old Krypton. How Zod was imprisoned for his crimes. He told them how there were two red suns and how he was powerless. It was peaceful there up until Darkside came. Clark explained how he fought him off and was able to find a crystal that was supposed to destroy him but in the midst of things ended up being transported back. He told them of the incident on the roof with Godfrey, and how he didn't know if he is destroyed or on this earth now. Oliver and Chloe promised to look into in the morning they were just wanted to be happy that Clark was back now. Throughout the time, both Chloe and Oliver asked questions but Lois remained silent. Ella spent her time coloring in the living room not really interested in the adult conversation in the kitchen.

When Clark was done Lois stepped out to call for pizza. Chloe introduced her son, Jimmy, to Clark and filled him in on the past five years of her and Oliver's life. When the pizza arrived they all sat around the table, Ella was next to Clark of course. And she began telling him everything she remembers about her own short life.

Every so often Clark would look at Lois, who kept her eyes on her plate. Only looking up to answer questions that her daughter asked.

Soon the night was coming to an end and the Queen family was making their exit.

Chloe gave her best friend a hug and whispered in his ear, "Just give her some time."

-

"Okay, Ella, time for bed."

"Can Daddy read me a story before I go to bed?"

"You have to ask him."

Clark was closing the door behind Oliver when his daughter came up to him. "Daddy will you read me a story before bed."

"Of course, let's go pick one out."

-

Once Lois was done cleaning up the kitchen she went to go check on Ella and Clark.

Lois peered through the crack in the door and smiled. He was there, a giant in her bed surrounded by stuffed animals. He was reading one of her favorite stories, the princess, and the frog.

"I love you, Daddy." Lois heard Ella say.

Clark looked at her and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. "I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. And when Ella snuggled deeper into her father he resumed his place in the book.

Lois didn't know what to think right now. On one hand her daughter was going to have her father. She knew what it was like growing up without a parent and how hard it was. And she thanked god that was something her daughter wasn't going to experience. However, she was hurt by Clark. Lois wasn't mad. How can you be mad at someone who was saving the world from an alien invasion? But she was still hurt by what happened.

-

By the time Clark was done with the story his daughter was fast asleep. _His daughter._ He had a daughter with Lois. He brushed a stray hair away from her face. She was the spitting image of Lois. She even got her eyes. Clark wondered what  
she got from him. Did she have his powers? It didn't really matter, though. He was already in love with her. And even after a few short hours, she had him wrapped around her perfect little finger. He would do anything to protect her.

-

"You did a great job with her."

Lois stiffened when she heard his voice. She was back at the kitchen table finishing up some work. "Thanks, but I can't take all of the credit I had a lot of help."

Clark made his way toward her and took a seat. "You still did a great job with her. She's…" Not really knowing how to find the words.

"I know. She gets it from you though."

He put a hand on hers. "Lois I'm so-."

She cut him off, "Please don't. I won't be able to do what I want to do if you keep saying that."

Clark inched towards her. "What do you have to do?"

He was so close now and it was getting hard to think. "Clark, we can't. I can't." Lois stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"Lois?"

"You can see her anytime you want. Ollie was going to take her and Jimmy to the zoo tomorrow. You should go."

"Lois."

"I will see you tomorrow Clark." And with that, she closed the door on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Five years ago…_

Lois stared at the stick. Positive. How? Well, you know how Lois. A million feeling rushed through her. Sadness. Uncertainty. Happiness. Joyfulness. I am going to have a baby. A smile came to her face. Clark's baby. Then a frown. Lois thought back to the day he left.

 _After their time together and waking up to his "I'm sorry," she tried to call him. Lois was going to give it to him. How can some leave like that? Who the hell does he think he is? Make me fall in love and just. It shattered her heart. After not finding Clark she turned to Chloe. Chloe said Clark was gone. He when to go visit family indefinitely. Chloe knew in the future she would have to tell her cousin the truth, but for the time she wanted to honor her best friend's wish to keep Lois out of the danger._

Lois called Chloe.

"Chloe, I really need to get in touch with Clark."

"Lois? I told you Clark is…"

"I know what you said, but this is really important."

"Are you okay."

"Chloe, I'm pregnant."

"I'll be right over."

Chloe came over and told Lois everything. Starting with his saves in their high school days. Finding out about his heritage. Becoming the blur and setting up the league. The Kandorians wanting to take over the world and Clark sacrifice his life on earth to send them away. The whole time Lois just sat there. She did speak or interject. She just sat there taking everything in.

"Clark saw people hurt by his secret. He didn't want you to get hurt." She took her cousin's hand. "He loved you."

"I know." Lois removed her hand from Chloe's. "I just need to be alone now."

Lois walked Chloe to the door but before she left, Lois hugged her and said, "Thank you."

Chloe expected it to be a while before she heard from Lois but, the next day Lois called asking for the doctor that knew about Clark and if he had any OB experience. She sounded okay.

 _Present day…_

The weekend was pretty eventful for Clark. On Saturday he took his daughter, it still gave him the chills, the good kind, to say, to the zoo. He loved every minute of it. The way she smiled and laughed. The way she talked and learned. Even the way she con him into bringing home two gifts from the gift shop. Lois just laughed when Oliver told her the story.

Lois. She was still so mad at him. Clark tried to talk to her a couple times over the weekend but wasn't able to get a moment alone. It seemed every time he was coming or going to be with Ella, Lois was conveniently in the middle of doing something. Oliver told him a little bit about what Lois went through after he left. He told him how there were some complications with her pregnancies. She hasn't seen anyone since he left, that he knew of.

And now he sat at his new desk sipping coffee, _I missed coffee,_ hoping Lois anger wasn't going to get worse when she found out that they were not only partners but now officemate. He got her a coffee and a dozen bear claws just in case.

"Good morning Clark." Lois entered the office shaking Clark from his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile. "Morning Lois."

She sat down and began starting up her computer and taking a sip from her coffee.

It was the first time they were alone since she told him she couldn't. He looked at her as she bit into a bar claw and in that moment he wished she could. Lois caught him staring "What?" she began wiping her face thinking there was just something on it.

"Nothing." A minute passed. "It's going to be a long day." He said.

I know it is short but I wanted to get this bit in before I leave for camp. I hope to do a lot of writing while I am away, unfortunately, I will not have a computer to post it. So hopefully when I get back in a week I will have a couple chapters to make up for it.

Thanks for all of the comments and if there are any tips for my writing please let me know. I'm not much of a writer.


End file.
